A display device including a liquid crystal panel as a display section displaying an image has been known. Such a display device generally includes a square liquid crystal panel and an example of a method of producing such a liquid crystal panel is described in Patent Document 1. Patent Document 1 discloses a technology of cutting a square liquid crystal panel and altering a size (a shape) of the liquid crystal panel.